


a part of ourselves

by peterparkerdeservesbetter



Category: Avengers: Infinity War - Fandom, post infinity war - Fandom
Genre: And Tony Gives Him One, Fluff, Hugs, One Shot, Post Infinity War, Soft Tony, peter needs a goddamn hug, soft, something we all need before endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:32:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterparkerdeservesbetter/pseuds/peterparkerdeservesbetter
Summary: It’s enough.It’s always enough.





	a part of ourselves

Tony is in his lab when Peter comes strolling in with a goofish grin on his face. The smile doesn’t reach his eyes, which is concerning since Peter is this big ball of energy and brightens even Tony’s day up.

 

Tony smiles. This kid. He absolutely adores him even thought he denies it at every chance he gets. No one else needs to know Tony Stark has a heart other than Peter Parker himself. It’s a defense mechanism, covering up his emotions with humor and sarcastic replies. 

 

But around Peter, he’a a soft mess who cares for his son- oh wait, _intern_ , a lot.

 

Peter Parker has dug Tony Stark out of the metaphorical ice and Tony couldn’t be more grateful. It’s his second nature to be arrogant and and an asshole but he’s not. It’s a mask. A mask he hides behind. His father was a shitty dad and his bullshit excuse of parenting did nothing but ruin Tony.

 

_(He never told me he loved me, he never even told me he liked me.)_

 

“M-Mr. Stark.”

 

That gets Tony’s attention.

 

_“Mr. Stark. I don’t feel so good.”_

 

Tony turns around where he’s working on his suit’s gauntlet and sees Peter standing shakily on his feet.

 

“Hey, Pete.” Tony frowns, leaving his work station.

 

“Hey. I need a favor,” Peter says, shifting from one foot to another.

 

“Spit it out, kiddo,” Tony says softly and coming to stand in front of the kid.

 

“Look, it’s stupid. But I. I just. I was hoping. Can I get a h-hug?” His voice cracks at the end and Tony melts.

 

“Ofcourse, kid. Come here.”

 

Tony engulfs Peter into an embrace.

 

And Peter? He loves Tony’s hugs. They’re different then May’s. Hers are gentle and loving while Tony’s are hard and sturdy. The hugs keep him grounded to reality. Peter knows Tony isn’t a touchy-feely person but since Titan. Since that fateful day, Tony’s changed. He’s more affectionate and Peter loves it so much.

 

Tony doesn’t mind when Peter asks for a hug while shaking. He’s worried shitless but engulfing Peter in a hug, Peter burying his face into Tony’s shoulder, Tony stroking his hair and whispering soothing assurances into his ear provides both of them comfort. Peter lets out a sob and Tony pulls him impossibly closer.

 

Whatever’s wrong, they’ll fix it.

 

But right now, right here, with Peter in Tony’s arms. It’s enough.

 

It’s always enough.


End file.
